


【闇冬R18】犬

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205





	【闇冬R18】犬

在醒來的時候﹐房間裡只有他一個人。這個陰沉、不見天日的房間他認得﹐是Märchen的。

他從來不知道為甚麼Märchen要住在離大家的房間那麼遠的位置﹐只知道再高聲呼喊也不會有人能聽到。

他全裸地側躺在床上﹐手腕和腳踝上都有裝飾著白色兔毛的手銬﹐而手銬又被十字型的皮帶扣在一起﹐白皙的長腿向後屈折。他能扭頭看見身後的皮帶、嘗試以指尖觸碰皮帶扣﹐但無法把它解開。腿間的位置被毫無保留地展示出來﹐雖然無人看見卻感到難以言喻地羞恥。他把雙手向前繞過屁股﹐如同胎兒一樣卷縮起來。情況非常的不妙﹐他想。

隨著鞋跟輕敲地板的聲音的接近，Hiver愈發不安。最終坐了在床邊欣賞他的姿態的﹐是Märchen。

「Mär…….幫我解開。」Hiver抬起頭看著他，希望這只是個惡劣過頭的惡作劇。

Märchen笑了﹐摸了摸帶有月亮紋章的臉，眼中閃過了狡獪的光芒。

「已經醒來了？沒想到藥效這麼快就過去。」如同輕觸藝術品一樣，他的手順著下巴的線條滑過Hiver的臉。冰冷的肌膚令Hiver不安地縮了一下。

「你打算做甚麼？」

「玩玩而已。」他像摸著狗一樣拍了拍Hiver的臉「接下來要用甚麼來招呼你呢？」

灼熱的目光掃遍了他的全身，令他恨不得在地上鑽個洞躲進去；現在的他就像待宰的羔羊，任人魚肉。

「來陪我玩玩吧？屬於大人的遊戲。」Märchen捏起了他的臉，留下微燙的指印「到底是真不懂還是偽君子？據說法國人在這方面很開放。」

「你說甚麼......」秀氣的眉毛微顣。

交接酒杯時意有所指地掃過掌心的手指、在桌下輕碰的腳踝......現在他明白了。

「該說你是遲鈍﹐還是無知呢？」Märchen抓住綁住手腳的十字形的皮帶﹐用力地往後一扯﹔Hiver覺得手腕快要斷開了。

「不做到我滿意為止都別想離開。」Märchen把手伸到他的小腹下方﹐把他的屁股往上提的同時在下面墊了個枕頭。

「Mär…...」

恐懼從心底湧現。臉朝下地趴著﹐能聽到而看不到Märchen在抽屜裡找東西。各種可能性在腦裡閃過。他越過肩膀往後看﹐Märchen把他的大腿最大限度地分開。

「Mär！你在做甚麼！」他感到有甚麼涼涼的、濕滑的東西貼上了後穴和分身之間的地方﹐輕輕地磨擦著。

「放鬆。」Märchen把潤滑劑抹上了穴口﹐不甚溫柔地以堅硬的東西探了進去。

「啊－－住手！」突然被異物侵入令警覺的神經緊繃起來。他的腰弓了起來﹐下意識地想把異物給推出去﹐卻把東西往更深的地方推了進去。

短短的硬物把內壁撐開的感覺極其羞恥﹐更糟的是他不知道Märchen把甚麼放進去了。

「再來一個。」Märchen把手上的東西抹上潤滑劑﹐不顧Hiver的哀鳴﹐强硬地把東西放了進去。Märchen以指尖把東西往內推﹐新的東西把上一個推向了更深的位置﹐刮擦著帶來難以形容的想要小便一樣的感覺的地方。

「Mär…...拿出來﹐好痛......」Hiver喘著粗氣﹐不自覺地想把雙腿合攏﹐大腿又被强行分開。

「還沒開始動呢。」Märchen摸了摸穴口外面﹐指尖順著陽具的底下往下一劃﹐觸電似的美妙感覺順著脊椎往上衝。

體內的東西開始以一致的頻率震動﹐來回刺激著敏感的地方。前面被一波接一波的震動搞得起了反應﹐要硬不硬地半立了起來。

「啊、啊啊......不要......」Hiver扭著腰想要掙脫束縛﹐但身體裡的東西被動作帶到了更深的地方﹐觸動了痛覺。

「Mär…...好痛......讓它停下來......」淚水從眼角滑落。他往肩膀後面看﹐只見殘酷的笑容。

「射出來﹐我就把它停掉。」Märchen故意撫上了開始起反應的柱身。他一手圈住了根部﹐一手沾著潤滑劑上下撸動。原本已經興奮起來的東西在他手上變得愈來愈硬。

「很舒服吧？後面被玩具塞著﹐前面被服伺著......」Märchen以指尖刮擦著頂端﹐少量清澄的液體從中滲出來。

「哈啊.......不要......不要弄那裡......」趴著的姿勢令後面震動著的東西在最敏感的區域彈跳﹐每一下都伴著痛楚帶來難以言喻的舒服的感覺。前面被濕滑的手變著花樣挑逗﹐與身體深處的快感交纏不清。

隨著Märchen手上的動作加速﹐身下傳來的快感愈發强烈。雖然百般不情願﹐但他的意志最終屈服於肉體。

「啊、弄髒了。」Märchen把Hiver身下的枕頭抽走﹐揉了揉渾圓的臀肉「自己抬起屁股。」

不知是出於發洩過後的疲累﹐還是被玩弄於掌股之間的絕望﹐他照做了。

Märchen依言把跳蛋停掉﹐突然把跳蛋拉出來的動作感覺有點不真實、有點空虛。

「等我一下。」Märchen沒有把手銬解開﹐就消失在門後。

Märchen的離去沒有讓他安心多少。

不久後﹐Märchen拿著一個看似雞蛋盒子的東西回來。

「看看這個？」Märchen難得地溫柔地摸了摸銀白的髮。Hiver茫然地看著他。

是冰。做成鵝蛋形狀的冰。Hiver無法想像他接來下要幹甚麼。Märchen在身後翻找著甚麼。

「感覺好奇怪......Mär…...」他感到甚麼軟軟的、濕滑的東西從後面侵入﹐不安地往前縮。因為潤滑做得足夠﹐痛是不痛﹐可是軟得令人害怕。是比剛才的跳蛋容易接受的粗細。

「誰讓你動了。」Märchen啪的一聲打到裸露的臀部上﹐令Hiver顫了一下。模仿陽物的東西退出來了一些﹐Märchen不耐煩地把它放到更深的位置。

Märchen把冰製成的蛋放到中空的陽物裡﹐令它鼓起了一個疙瘩。

「等等、啊－－」他感到甚麼涼涼的東西貼近了穴口﹐在他來得及思考之前﹐冰製的蛋已經順著陽物的裡面一寸一寸地邊擴張著裡面﹐邊滑進深處。蛋加上陽物的厚度﹐貼近裡面被擴張的極限﹔但它帶來了與跳蛋截然不同的、被徹底地侵犯的屈辱和快感。

蛋從頂端出來﹐在溫熱的身體裡頂住了最深處細嫩的內壁﹐冷得像針刺一樣﹐提醒著它的存在。

「Mär……！好冷﹐拿出來......」Hiver想把東西推出來﹐奈何手腳都被拘束住﹐無法動彈﹐只能在床上若有若無地摩擦著。

蛋剛好貼著兩指深的地方﹐刺激著肚子裡面帶來快感的部位。

「再來？」Märchen又拿了一個蛋﹐在上面抹上滿滿的潤滑劑。

「不要！」冰蛋不顧他的意願﹐强行往裡面推進。他能感到每一寸被擴張的地方﹐陽物上的青筋般的突起貼著身體摩擦。

「最後一個了。乖。」Märchen把釸膠製的陽物退出了一點﹐把最後一個蛋推進去﹐接下來以帶著白色狗尾巴的肛塞封住。

每一個冰蛋都以寒冷提醒著它們的存在﹐想把它們推出去卻又辦不到﹐反而讓堅硬的冰蛋在身體裡動來動去。

過了一會兒﹐Hiver放棄了掙扎。體內的雖然是冰﹐感覺熱得像被火燒一樣。前面再次不爭氣地硬了起來。

「好熱......Mär…...」Hiver把臉埋進了被單。

「還會痛嗎？」Märchen捏著他的下巴﹐研究著他的臉。

「放過我吧......」淚光從眼角滑落至Märchen的指尖。Märchen凝視著他﹐良久﹐把他的雙手雙腳從十字型的交叉的皮帶上解下來。

「尾巴我要拿出來了。好好放鬆。」Märchen抓著尾巴的未端﹐慢得令人著急地把它拉了出來。涼水隨著他的動作往外淌。

Märchen把癱軟在床上的Hiver抱到懷中。從胸膛愛撫至下腹﹐再到大腿內側 。全裸的身上只剩下裝飾著白色皮毛的手銬和腳踝上的皮帶。

「......你會放我走嗎？」Hiver小聲地問道。

「不。我還沒做夠。」Märchen在他的頸項上留下吻痕﹐把他壓在床上。

「你實在太天真了﹐天真得可惡......」Märchen把光裸的大腿分開﹐撫上了一開一合的穴口。

「嗯啊、啊........」突如其來的插入令他無所適從﹐雙手勾上了Märchen的頸後。

「你的這裡﹐好冷。」Märchen在Hiver的胸前留下齒印。

仍然冰冷的裡面和炙熱的器官撩撥著神經﹐一深一淺的抽插挑起了冰蛋在裡面動來動去的時候餘韻﹐比起對平常的插入要敏感得多。

在劇烈的動作下﹐Hiver感覺自己快被撞進床褥裡。而忍耐已久的Märchen很快就緊抱著他射了在裡面。

體力已消耗盡的Hiver用被子把自己卷了起來。

筆者︰我想上Hiver。


End file.
